I met a girl
by Bacondiva
Summary: Cal's car broke down and Gillian offers him a ride home, this story follows the events that follow and how a certain song triggers a confession. Gillian's pov


Beautiful song by William Michael Morgan that made me think of Cal and Gillian. First fan doc so please let me know what you think! I don't lie to me or I met a girl just huge fans of both!

 _I met a girl_

 _She made me smile_

 _She made me wait_

 _She crossed the street_

 _She crossed my heart_

 _She fixed her dress_

 _She bit her lip_

 _She let me up_

 _I met a girl_

 _With crazy shoes_

 _And baby blues_

 _The way she moves_

 _Is changing my whole world_

"I knew country music wasn't exactly Cal's thing. Wasn't mine either. Flicking through the radio stations in my car like an impatient child, and he landed on this song, and just stopped. Felt the tension in the car as he stared at me with every gentle word.

 _With crazy shoes_

 _And baby blues_

 _The way she moves_

 _Is changing my whole world_

 _I met a girl_

 _The sunshine waits for her to wake up_

 _She's a ponytail, no makeup, saturday_

 _Cause she don't need umbrellas_

 _And a summer rain_

 _She could catch the eye_

 _Of a hurricane in blue jean pearls_

I could feel him eyeing my shoes when the song referenced what could easily be mine - lacy black heels delicately pressed against the gas pedal as the light changed. His eyes burning through me as they slowly and not-so-subtly moved my leg, disappointingly fixated when he reaches the hem of my - slightly shorter than I'd usually wear to the office - pink dress. The surprise in his eyes over the fact that he's pulling me into some dark fantasy in the corner of his mind, and I'm not calling him out on it. Just calmly humming along to the lyrics of the song. I look over and meet his eyes and smile, not wanting this car ride to end without solving any of this delicious tension.

 _She turned around and it felt like_

 _The world turned upside down_

 _And the only thing that I could say was hey_

 _And I'm so glad she didn't walk away_

His flirtatious smile quickly faded into an apologetic glance, that last verse hit a little too close to home for the both of us. I've been close to walking away, several times - when he bought out zoeys shares, when he treated me as an employee first, partner second, and friend last - but I could never do that. Not to him.

"I am sorry love ... You know."

That heartbreaking look in his eyes gave me no other choice than to pull over and have this out. Bringing the car to a stop, I force his eyes to meet mine

"Cal..."

I reach out and grab his arm, immediately he pulls away. That self loathing look just reinforces what I've seen in him for so long, that he feels he's not worthy. Gently I pull his arm forward, running my hand gingerly down it, stopping at his hand and giving it a squeeze. He needs to know he's everything, everything to me.

"Cal, none of this has been easy, none of what we do is. But you have to know, I'm never going to walk away. Not from you."

"What have I done Gil? To earn such loyalty from you."

He hangs his head down, like a lost puppy dog, unaware that someone could feel for him the way I do.

" Do you really not see it? Even in the slightest? "

I laugh, shaking my head in disbelief in how the worlds leading expert on deception could be so clueless.

" Gil, I know you've skirted around my attraction to you, this little dance for years now. Is that it? Guilt from the one-sidedness of it all."

Guilt? One sided! Where does he come - one sided? Has he been this clueless all this time. I can feel the anger show in my face, and I don't care to hide it. The confusion colours his features in the most adorable way, sure he hit it right on the nose, not sure where he went wrong, but knowing he did is enough.

" How could - one sided " I say exasperated " Any of this one sided, you think I'd stick around this long if I didn't love you?"My voice barely above a whisper, but he heard

Looking away, trying to find any distraction I can as Cal's Shock registers.

"Darlin' I had no idea. I-"

"Cal Lightman, lost for words. Never thought I'd see the day"

I try lightly teasing him, in the way that comes so naturally to us. Still looking away, not quite brave enough to meet his eyes after my confession. A soft hand reaches towards me, grabbing my chin and turning me to face him.

"Are you sure about this love? Because once I fall, I won't be able to turn back."

He says to me in a deep throaty voice, his lips so close to mine, my breath catches a little, like he's sucked all the oxygen out of the car.

"Love?"

He questions, brushing a wayward hair from my face.

"Uh"

My breath still shaky as I rest my hand on his chest, this time to pull him in, not push him away as the line changes from fuzzy to a small point in the distance behind us. /p

"I'm sure."

Looking into his eyes, biting my lip to hide my smile, leaning forward pressing further into him. A smile lights up his face, in a way I've never seen before

"About bloody time, wouldn't ya say love?"

He's always a little bit of an ass, which makes me giggle as he pulls me closer, his lips softly brushing against mine, so soft and reserved, so un-cal, like he's afraid I'll slip away.

"That all you've got, Lightman?"

Teasing him with a flick of my eyebrow

"You ain't seen nothin yet, Darlin."

With that he pulls me onto his lap and kisses me in a whole new fever, all the built up passion, set aside emotion of the past nine years being conveyed through one, wonderful kiss. Fighting against every bone in my body, I sit up

"Cal, honey we need to stop."

I practically purr, only wearing my resolve as my hands explore his chest.

"What for love?"

The confusion written all over his face, breaks my heart, he still thinks he's not worthy of this.

"The glass, it's getting all hot, and uh, steamy. We're going at it like two teenagers, we could take this, someplace else."

My voice breathy as I press against his scruff, his neck, trying to reassure him he is the one that I want. He gives me a wide smile a presses a kiss to my forehead

"Guess you're right about that love."

Even though he agreed, I'm having trouble pealing myself off of him

"Yeah,"

My thinly veiled disappointment matches that of a pouting child. This makes him laugh as I slowly return to the drivers seat

"My place or yours."

Offering him a wink as I start the engine.

-Thinking of doing a second chapter from Cal's perspective than possibly a third when they get back to someone's place. Love to hear your thoughts, feedback would be appreciated! Really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
